Lava Lake Beach
"Lava Lake Beach" is the second segment of the forty-fifth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 14, 2017 alongside "Sweet Dreams", and is the second segment of the tenth episode in the third season. Synopsis Kelly breaks up with her boyfriend and Marco questions his friendship with Star Butterfly Plot Star, Marco, Tom, and Kelly are at the Underworld's Lava Lake Beach, where they plan to watch the Soulrise, an annual midnight event where hundreds of souls shoot out of the Lake of Fire and into the sky. The four friends are roasting marshmallows, and Star and Tom have gotten back together. When a couple of Underworld demons confront them over their beach spot, they challenge them to a game of beach volleyball. However, Kelly walks off sulking in the middle of the game. Marco catches up with her, while Star and Tom keep playing. Kelly reveals to Marco that she and Tad broke up again, and this time it is permanent. Crying in his arms, she tells him that she is done being Tad's girlfriend, but is unable to move on, especially since he is still living inside her hair and refuses to move out. At Kelly's request, Marco goes inside her hair to talk to him. He finds Tad in a similar funk, and says he is just making himself miserable waiting to get back together with Kelly. However, Tad says that Marco is also making himself miserable by hanging around Star. Marco argues he is miserable because of his breakup with Jackie, but Tad knows the truth: Marco has feelings for Star, as evidenced by his decision to move into her castle even though he could use his Dimensional Scissors to go anywhere he wants. This realization sends Marco into a spiral of denial, and leaves Kelly's hair to run across the beach, where he sees numerous couples hanging out. When he returns to Star and Tom, he sees them kissing and walks away in shock and heartbreak. Later on, Kelly finds Marco sadly by himself and says that Tad finally moved out. Seeing Marco looking depressed, she takes him to another spot on the beach where she and Tad used to watch the Soulrise together. Kelly leads Marco to a small watchtower from which they can see the Soulrise. Marco suggests bringing Star and Tom to the spot, but Kelly says they have not earned it. As the Soulrise starts, Marco gives Kelly his hoodie, saying she looked cold. She thanks Marco for the gesture, and moves closer to wrap the hoodie around both of them. As they watch the Soulrise together, Marco asks Kelly if it is after midnight. When she says yes, Marco reveals that it is officially his birthday, and Kelly wishes him a happy birthday. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Dana Davis as Kelly *Greg Cipes as Tad Song * "I Don't Wanna Know" Trivia *According to Aaron Hammersley in a Reddit AMA on August 3, 2019, this episode was inspired by the time when he was first dating his wife, he went up to the mountains with her family and they ended up getting snowed in. *Tom officially refers to Star as his girlfriend, and they share their first on-screen kiss. *After breaking up and getting back together multiple times, Kelly and Tad break up for good. *Marco realizes he might be developing feelings for Star. *Marco turns fifteen in this episode. *The song that plays during Marco's emotional crisis sounds very similar to the 1967 Turtles song "Happy Together". Gallery Lava Lake Beach 2.png Lava Lake Beach 3.png|Kelly crying Lava Lake Beach 4.png|Marco spots Star and Tom kissing Lava Lake Beach 5.jpg Lava Lake Beach poster.jpg External links *Lava Lake Beach at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Birthday productions